


Cover for The Last of the Honey Bees by what_alchemy

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for The Last of the Honey Bees by what_alchemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Last of the Honey Bees by what_alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last of the Honey Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084965) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/130360828858/cover-for-the-last-of-the-honey-bees-by)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwdl/the-last-of-the--honey-bees.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
